I Think My Lips Are Cut
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: Oliver begs Lilly to go skateboarding with him but there he falls and hurts himself. A cute short story. This is my first story in third person so its not my best.


**A/N: this is not as good of a story as my other one "sick days" If you haven't read it please do. It is really cute. I came up with this story as I was watching a few of my friends skateboard. As they were skateboarding some other guy that was there fell off a really tall ramp and badly injured himself. I think he is okay now though.**

"Please Lilly!" Oliver whined

"No!" Lilly replied

"But why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Come on! Will you please go skateboarding with me? We haven't gone skateboarding together in like forever!"

"If I say yes, will you stop bothering me for the rest of the week?"

"But today's Friday, the last day of the week is…" Lilly gave Oliver a look which he read as to shut up now while you still have the chance. "I mean, today's a beautiful day, better not waste it." Oliver smiled nervously. Lilly sighed. Oliver took that as an okay and grabbed Lilly's skateboard off the floor by the door and put it under the opposite arm he had his under. "Come on!"

"Fine" Lilly huffed under her breath and stomped out the door after Oliver. "You so owe me, you know that right." Lilly said as she caught up with him.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Oliver replied. "Now less walk, more ride!" he put both skateboards down and the two of them hopped on and road to the skate park just a block down from the beach. As they arrived at the skate park, Lilly started to brighten up making Oliver much happier.

Lilly and Oliver had been at the skate park for almost an hour and a half. It was now 8:30pm and everyone else besides the two had left.

"OIlie, can we please leave now. I'm getting tired."

"Wait, I just want to try one thing." Oliver climbed to the top of the twenty foot ramp that was located on the far left side of the skate park. "Lilly, watch this!" Oliver yelled down at her from the top of the ramp. As Oliver started down the ramp he got a glance at Lilly. With the sun setting in the background and Lilly now only wearing jean shorts and a tight baby blue tank top, to him she looked absolutely beautiful. While Staring at Lilly, Oliver lost control over his balance and completely wiped out and fell down hitting the bottom of the ramp with a "thud!" Lilly stared to giggle until she realized Oliver wasn't moving.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled and ran to him. "Ollie, you okay?" Oliver started groaning in pain. "Oliver?" Lilly unbuckled Oliver navy blue helmet and placed Oliver's head in her lap. Lilly ran her thin fingers through Oliver's thick hair then looked at his arms. There were many scrapes, cuts and places which purple bruises would soon appear.

"Lilly?" Oliver whispered opening his eyes

"Yes Oliver?" Lilly whispered back

"I'm hurt"

(Flashback)

"Lilly?" a seven year old Oliver whispered. He had just slipped and fell on his arm while going down his first ramp.

"Yes Ollie?" Lilly whispered back.

"I'm hurt"

"Where? I will kiss it better like our mommies do."

"My arm hurts and it's bleeding!" Oliver cried. Lilly took off the green sweater she was wearing and wiped Up Oliver's blood which was running down his arm. Slowly, Lilly pressed her soft, pink lips to Oliver's arm and kissed his cut."

"All better?" Lilly asked smiling at Oliver.

"All better!" Oliver said

(End off flashback)

"Where does it hurt Ollie?" Lilly asked Oliver

"Everywhere." He replied back.

"Oh Ollie." Lilly gently picked up Oliver's right arm and kissed every cut and every scrap he had then did the same for the other one. After, she moved her head and planted soft kisses on his forehead and shoulder. When she had completed, she looked at Oliver's eyes which were staring at her in awe.

"Hey Lilly." Oliver said

"Yes Ollie?"

"I uhh…I think my lips are cut." Lilly smiled and gently pressed her lips to Oliver's. It was a short yet passionate kiss. When they parted Oliver looked at Lilly's upside down face and smiled. Lilly rubbed her thumbs against Oliver's cheeks and smiled back.

"That was nice." Oliver said

"Yeah, it was." Lilly sighed dreamily "come on." She placed Oliver's head on the cold metal of the ramp and stood up. Lilly held out her hand for Oliver to grab and pull himself up. When he finally managed to he limped forward to a bench on the side of the skate park with the help from Lilly. "Are you going to be able to walk home?"

"Yeah I think so" Oliver said. "Do you think we can put our stuff in the bush and come get them in the morning like we did last time when we went swimming after we spent the day at the skate park?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, that's probably the easiest way." Lilly grabbed both her and Oliver's skate boards and helmets and threw them in a large bush less than twenty feet from where they were sitting. "Come on lets go home" Lilly slipped her hand in Oliver's and the two slowly walked home. As they approached Oliver's house, Lilly walked Oliver all the way up the front stairs.

"You know" Lilly started "It's usually the guy who walks the girl up to their front doorstep. Not the other way around."

"Well I guess I own you an apology then." Oliver grinned. Slowly, he moved his head towards Lilly's lips and she met him half way. Oliver's bruised arms snaked around Lilly's waist while her hands made its way up to his hair. As they pulled away they were both smiling like idiots.

"Good night" Lilly spoke softly

"Night" Oliver said. He quickly dipped his head and planted a small kiss on Lilly's forehead before limping into his house and falling on the couch.

**A/N:** **This story was hard for me to write because I usually do my stories in first person POV. This was much harder so I think I am going to continue to write my stories in fist person POV. Tell me what you think of my third person POV writing style. **

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
